Worldwide, individuals make a living performing in a myriad of jobs. Many jobs include various hazards from minor cuts and abrasions to more serious hazards such as loss of life. In some examples, highway construction workers may be exposed to adjacent flows of automobile traffic. Welders may be exposed to intense light that may cause eye damage. Construction workers may be exposed to falling objects. In some examples, trash and recycling collectors may be exposed to abrasive, sharp or corrosive waste.
Personal protection equipment (PPEs) may be worn by workers in hazardous environments. PPEs may protect workers from the harmful effects of various hazards. For example, highway construction workers may wear brightly colored vests to become highly visible to motorists. Welders may strap on a face-shield with protective light filtering lenses to filter out the effects of damaging light from welding arcs. In the construction industry, workers may wear various headgear, such as hardhats, to protect against falling objects. In some instances, the lanyards may be implemented in various types of self-retracting devices (SRDs).